classic_space_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Type 87 PsyCor SPECARM Comabt Armor Mark III
The Type 87 PsyCor SPECARM Comabt Armor Mark III is an armor variant reserved especially for special operations forces of the Gardexian military. It was first introduced to the military as a hybrid power armor for heavily armed troops during the war with the Covenant but so few could be manufactured at a time, they were reserved for the Archangels. History Before the Covenant entered the Xordan-Gardexian system, PsyCor was a highly-successful corporation, working in the mining and processing of Gardium into Gardium alloy. When the Covenant attacked, such a high demand was made for Gardium just for building the Avarice-Class Dreadnaught for the Gardexian defense fleet. By the time that the military had all the Gardium it needed for construction of the Dreadnaught, the reserves PsyCor used to mine from were either cleaned out or within areas taken over by the Covenant, yet the demand for laser-proof alloy heightened. From the few that were left, PsyCor used some of the remaining Gardium to create an armor system that could help drive the Covenant back. Construction of the armor began immediately after the Avarice-class was unleashed on the Covenant fleet attacking the Gardiex system. Within 48 hours, a design was chosen and construction of a prototype was built. The SPECARM Combat Armor Mark I worked fine during the first tests, but a malfunction caused it to spontaneously combust and completely destroyed the armor and the test pilot. The Mark II was designed a week lated but destroyed itself upon activation, injuring the assembly crew and killing an executive. A month passed and finally, a design that would function well was made.The Mark III passed all tests and was adopted by the military. PsyCor drained all of its remaining mines to produce a total of 1000 armor sets, including a variant of the right arm to cooperate with the G98 Handheld Plasma Orb Launcher. Half of these units were given to the SpecOp abd BlackOp divisions, and the rest were given to high profile officers on the front lines. Use of these suits helped immensly in the retaking of Ralk and Gallex from Covenant ground forces. An example of this comes from a unit of Archangels who retook Galvus by neutralizing a Brute Chieftain that was tasked in holding the city. The armor is still used today, but has been limited to SpecOp units only from the end of the war with the Covenant on. Appearance The male variant of the armor is a redesigned variant of the armor that the Gardexian Royal Guard wore in the 2300's, only instead of red and white armor with a blue crest, the colors are black and white with the same blue crest, but with green details on the chest, back, and legs that illuminate when the armor is powered. The female variant was designed to be a perfect, slim fit for the slender female wearer, yet still heavy enough to give protection and flexibility. It was colored violet with magenta markings, similar to the green ones on the male variant, found on the upper torso and legs. The helmet was designed to resemble popular headgear that females wore in the 2100's. This variant has seen more use with the Plasma Orb Launcher Co-op Variant than the male variant, although is unclear why.